A mi hermosa princesa
by Nancy The Hedgehog
Summary: "...Mi amada ha tomado una decisión que me partió el corazón, pero yo iré por su rescate, y así podre decirle lo que antes no puede.." sonic, un caballero esta dispuesto a salvar la vida de la princesa amy rose con su vida. ¿lo lograra?..o perderá...


-yo...siempre he soñado con un país..-empezó a mover una llave, de una hermosa caja musical de madera, dejando oír un hermoso tono-..un país donde todos podrían estar felices..y creo que se realizara..solo con la condición que he tomado...por eso esta es mi ultima orden para ti...-decía la eriza a su compañero fiel de toda la vida, lo observo, el tenia la cabeza baja, así dijo su ultima orden-...¿ podrías verme mañana...con una sonrisa?-decía con una voz dulce que estaba apunto de romper llanto, pero se lo trago.

El bajo mas la cabeza apretando lo dientes y así respondió a la orden de su amada-siempre... estaré a tu servicio-

_"..Si así lo deseas princesa, te juro que nunca volveré a llorar, esa fue tu decisión, yo la respetare..."_

**/...6 DÍAS ANTES...\\\\\\\\\**

-entonces esta es su ultima oportunidad señorita rose...-decía un erizo, espinas rojas, ojos ámbar y un traje blanco, uno muy elegante, pero quien era esa persona?, pues nada mas ni nada menos que el gobernante del país enemigo, trataba de convencer a la gobernante del país a una guerra o a su vida,-recuerde...esta guerra la tengo planeada, muchos de mis hombres les ganara a su ejercito, así que decida rápido que mi tiempo es oro..- se le oía claro, ese señor tenia que empezar a tomar armas...o a preparar todo para la ejecución.

-sabe usted mas que nadie que no dejare a mi pueblo morir en sus manos-el erizo escondido sobresalto silenciosamente, ¿acaso ella...?, no quería imaginárselo-...estoy dispuesta a dar mi vida por la salvación de mi pueblo...-lo miraba con seriedad, ella hablaba enserio, abrió lo ojos como platos, no se lo creía.

-excelente..tomare los preparativos para la ejecución..-diciendo esto se retiro sin nada mas que decir, calló de rodillas, soltando pequeñas lagrimas de esos ojos jade, el entro a escena trataba de no llorar al encontrarse con tan terrible noticia,se acerco y la levanto mirando las pequeñas lagrimas que salían es esa chica. La que siempre amo.

**/PRESENTE\\\\\\\\**

POV=?

De nuevo llega la desolación en la mañana, 3 horas faltan para tu ejecución miro aquel reloj con las maesillas que lentamente anuncian una ejecución,¿ enserio, enserio esto es lo mejor para el país?, apenas me he dado cuenta, de todo el mal que me he hecho, las palabra que te dije ese día "sera lo mejor para ti"...A QUE ME REFERÍA ¡, solo dije cosas estúpidas ahora se que dolor tenias, a dejar a todos los que te amaban y querías y yo solo quería escapar... QUERÍA ESCAPAR¡..TODO ESTE MALDITO TIEMPO ME MANTUVE OCULTO...mientras tu sufrías al escuchar las palabras del pueblo que una vez tu querías te apuñalaba en la espalda, pero no dejare que esto suceda. Me paro corriendo tomando una espada con tu símbolo, subo al caballo que tu me otorgaste a mi graduación de caballero real, ya con mi armadura puesta, ahora si iré a por tu rescate. A mitad del camino me encuentro a los que en un tiempo eran amigos, pero que ahora te traicionaron como a mi.

_"...El desafió es del caballero con experiencia que sirvió a su majestad; la defensa son millones de personas que se extienden a la vista; la idea de cada uno es de malicia sin precedentes; la reconciliación a la que aspiraba es el malentendido que desespera; los años de la edad se acelera gradualmente; es como alentar al bien con el castigo del mal sin el bien...no, es como alentar al mal y castigar al bien sin el mal, si esto es un sueño debería despertarme, esto debe ser un sueño...comparado con tu vida¡, el país, amigos, familia, mi vida...NO SON IMPORTANTES¡..." _

La hora de la ejecución se aproxima, mientras trato inútil mente de acabar con los que están a mi paso, odio y rencor siento a esas personas, si no estoy a tiempo..todo se habrá acabado, por eso llegare lo mas rápido a tu ejecución, mientras que mi vida continué...yo corro, corro, corrooo...

En medio de la lucha no me rindo, matare a esos amigos que me traicionaron, así como traicionaron al país que en muchos años han servido, para salvarte derrotare y dejare a las personas que tenia que proteger, así para gritarle al egoísmo que lo he vencido,...pero..¿no seré yo el demonio que ha traicionado a todos?, no me importa, aun así iré por tu rescate, y nunca volveré a escapar¡...Mientras lucho yo, el destino baila conmigo a muerte, esos individuos que no me lo permiten, solo son personas de rencor, que desean con sus cuerpos aplastarme el paso, pero no lo permito, inclusos si mi brazo derecho era casi cortado y en la batalla pierda un ojo, todo estará bien mas que tu pena es la que me preocupa.

Al fin, he abierto camino, corro y corro a tu ejecución, pasos por aquel jardín de rosas, rosas de castiza que adorabas plantar, ya bañadas con gotas carmesí, paso por aquel salón de fiestas, ya con muebles y pinturas rotas, paro, observo tu pintura, toda rasgada y manchada de sangre, y recuerdo, recuerdo todos esos momentos, los que siempre alegrabas con una sonrisa, y amor, esos momento en el que a escondidas nuestro amor, un amor que me asía sonrojar en tu presencia, tanto te amaba que cuando lo demostraba, muchos se burlaban, pero era de buena manera, pues estaba felices, felices de lo nuestro, pero de pronto llega la imagen de tu ultima orden, me dolió me dolió verte así, ocultando ese sufrimiento en una pregunta..._"¿ podrías...verme mañana...con una sonrisa?" _falte a esa orden, pero no me rendiré hasta que te diga las palabras que no fui capaz de decirte ese día, no moriré hasta tenerte a salvo.

Es sonido del reloj marcando 10 minutos para tu ejecución me despertó, y corro aun mas rápido hasta tu paradero, y te encuentro, frente a una multitud, yo por suerte estaba detrás tuyo, así no me podrían ver, y puedo decirte aquellas palabras que callé, me arrodillo diciendo.

-mi princesa- comenté con dificultad, pues las heridas que tenia eran dolorosas, aun con la armadura puesta, lograron dañarme.

-...tu...-sobresaltarte al verme, tus ojo se movían lentamente, querías derramar lagrimas, te asustaba verme en esas condiciones, por eso lo note, y trate de no asustarte.

-me alegra de que este bien..ha-solté un quejido-...lamento que mi apariencia..le sea desagradable..pero tenia que venir por usted- tratabas de no correr ninguna lagrima y bajaste la cabeza-..y que haya desobedecido a su ultimo mandato...-sobresaltaste, no te esperabas eso, pero aun así estas eran las que por mi, no te había dicho-...soy un incompetente...c-como su caballero..- entrecerraste los ojos, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en esas piedras casi sin brillo-...pero...aun así no puedo verla morir...CON UNA SONRISA¡- el pueblo se sorprendió a ese grito, muchos miraba a la princesa darles la espalda, al igual vieron un bulto enfrente de ella, era un erizo azul con una armadura de oro.

-..no me rescates..-dijo posando su cabeza en la mirada de aquel que ama, donde se podía ver una hermosa sonrisa-... detendré esta guerra con mi vida...-volteo de nuevo quedando frente hacia su publico ya con los ojos cerrados pero aun con esa sonrisa en tu rostro-...por favor, veme morir con una hermosa sonrisa..-

-¡NO¡-grite mas fuerte, te sobresaltaste, pero no podía verte morir ahora, el pueblo sorprendido de nuevo escucho mis palabras que expresaba a gritos-...INCLUSO SI EL MUNDO YA NO TIENE NINGÚN COLOR...-negué varias veces con la cabeza, diciendo no-...NO TE ABANDONARE, LO HE PROMETIDO...-tratabas de no llorar, tenias los ojos como platos al escucharme así-...vi tus lagrimas, bajando por tus mejillas- soltaste lagrimas al escuchar esa frase, cerraste los ojos aun con lagrimas dando me una sonrisa-...y escuche la voz de tu corazón...- estabas a punto de morir con la soga ya en tu cuello pero no lo deje.

Con mi espada, corte esa cuerda que te asesinaría, y te abrase, frente a todo el publico, tenias los ojos en blanco mirándome, te dedique una sonrisa, he derrotado al destino, he rechazado a todo por ti, rompes tu destino, también, he tomado tu mano con fuerza, abandonaste tu amado país, y aceptaste mi mano fuertemente, con el brazo herido, lanzo mi espada en medio de la multitud, he matado al destino, l hice junto a ti, te cargo con una sabana en tu cabeza, corro hasta donde esta mi espada y huyo contigo, las personas tratan detenerme, pero no les dejo, te subo a mi caballo, y salimos de ese infierno, con lagrimas brotando nos vamos alejando, si estamos juntos, desde ahora y para siempre, estaré a tu lado, nunca me alejare pues con mi vida he decidido protegerte de todo mal, y jurare nunca soltar tu mano si así lo deseas, estas almas en pena ahora están juntas hasta el final de los tiempos, incluso si yo me hago enemigo de todo aquel que quiera tocarte, siempre estaré contigo...

_"...Tiempo __después, la ejecución que era una defensa no se llevo a cabo. Este país, fue llevado a la guerra por a ira de los otros países, y en poco tiempo, ya estaba en ruinas, el paradero desconocido de aquel caballero que impidió la ejecución y el de la princesa que huyo del destino...es probable que se hable de ellos dos...con otra historia..." _

**Bueno este fue mi primer fic, espero no sean malos ya que soy nueva en estas cosas, me daría gusto que a alguna persona le gustara, tal vez no escribí con precisión y me salio mal pero apenas voy aprendiendo, acepto sugerencias pero no me gustaría que sus opiniones sean negativas, muchas gracias por haber leído esto, adiós.**

** the hedgehog**


End file.
